


Heart of a Lion (Drift Away)

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Marvel, Street Fighter
Genre: Gen, RIP Stan Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: For the soul that gave us so much.Rest easy, Stan.





	Heart of a Lion (Drift Away)

**Author's Note:**

> For the soul that gave us so much.
> 
> Rest easy, Stan.

The funeral procession, as black and as large as the clouds above, finally disperses. Cool raindrops hit the ground as people leave the cemetery, portion by portion. A pair of footsteps inch - ever so close - to the tombstone.

Silent, Mickey kneels down and bows in front of the tombstone, tears staining his face. He feels a hand grasping his shoulder as he looks up to see Melissa.

"I'm sorry, Mickey," she sobbed. "I know he was a dear friend of yours."

Her mascara runs as she tries to put up a smile, but it's of little use. She stands over Mickey as they spot three familiar faces walking up to them. Sakura and Ryu. With Erika and Sakura consoling Mickey, Ryu steps forward and places a cherry blossom bonsai tree next to the gravestone.

He speaks, his voice solemn and low. "For someone that lived a long time in this world, he lived with the heart of a lion. Fearless and bold." Ryu bows in front of the tombstone. "Rest well, Lee-san."

He steps behind the group as they all mourn... silent but grateful. Silent, Erika moves beside Mickey, consoling each other. Through their tears, they take one look at their old friend. 

Mickey smiles.  _Drift away, Mein Freund. I hope you'll be proud of me..._

**Author's Note:**

> Excelsior.


End file.
